TotalDramaNaruto as "Blaineley" (Global Drama)
18:24 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-16-24-141.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #rpaudition 18:24 TotalDramaNaruto ~TotalDram@107-199-225-38.lightspeed.btrgla.sbcglobal.net has joined #rpaudition 18:24 How yall doin 18:25 Hi, TotalDramaNaruto. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 18:25 I'm TotalDramaNaruto (Believe it~) And I'm going for Blaineley and Sierra 18:26 Since you're auditioning for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Blaineley, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 18:26 mkay 18:26 First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:27 Alright one sec so I can post both 18:27 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Blaineley_Global_Drama_Audition and http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaNaruto/Sierra_Global_Drama_Audition 18:27 Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:27 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:27 No 18:28 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:28 Well Blaineley's an adult, so that'd be pedophilla. no thanks 18:28 C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:28 Nope, diva all the way 18:29 xD 18:29 Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Justin. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:29 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Justin13 18:29 TotalDramaNaruto has changed nick to Blaineley| 18:30 * Justin13 types furiously on laptop. 18:30 <@Justin13> Must... destroy... Alejandro... 18:30 <@Justin13> Must... destroy... Alejandro... 18:30 Well it it isnt the male me. Got a bit of jealosy going on there? 18:30 *meat 18:30 <@Justin13> Haha, what?! :| 18:30 <@Justin13> Jealousy? 18:30 <@Justin13> Of course not! 18:31 <@Justin13> I KNOW I'm the hottest guy on Global Drama... not like my looks are fading on me or anything... right? 18:31 Hmph, well, tabloids still say you're on the Top ten Hottest Teens list, but....after this season airs... 18:32 <@Justin13> Yeah? Yeah? What will happen?! 18:32 <@Justin13> What ABOUT after this season airs? D: 18:32 Whoa calm down Fabio. I'm just saying that you may have every right to be afirad of out not so freidnly spaniard 18:32 So how about we make a deal. 18:32 I'm not that popular in this competiton. 18:33 <@Justin13> And I am. 18:33 <@Justin13> So, you want an alliance. ;) 18:33 If you help me out, I can hel p you with Alejandro AND I may just get with some of my connections in the industry 18:33 Pand pull a few strings... 18:33 ;) 18:33 How's aobut it hot stuff 18:34 <@Justin13> You think I need your help with the industry? Please. 18:34 <@Justin13> I'm already a full-time model. I get paid just to breathe. 18:34 <@Justin13> But I'm in if we can get rid of Alejandro! 18:35 Deal. Trust me pretty boy, with us working together,people ont even know who Alejandro is 18:35 We'll end the scene here. 18:35 sweet~ 18:35 Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 18:36 Just give us a second, please. Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions